Hermione's Secret
by Larali
Summary: Hermione is in sixth year when she realises she is pregnant. The whole school seems to know about it but only she knows who the father is.. Harry? Ron? Sirius? Snape?
1. Prologue

"Please, please," she prayed aloud. She held the test close in her hand. Her palms had turned sticky with sweat from nerves. Her smooth dark hair hung about the black robes loosely, and her almond-shaped brown eyes were steadily fixed on an invisible point on the ceiling.  
  
The girls' bathroom in which she was stood had a window with a clear view of the lake. It was easy enough to make out Ron Weasley with his bright red hair. Walking beside him, was a taller boy, although his physique and height made him look more like a man. She realised it was Harry, and smiled. He was so gorgeous, and his personality along with that made him very popular with the girls at Hogwarts, including her. Her gaze washed over the masses of other people soaking up the sun from the front lawns that summer's day, and her mind highlighted one in particular. Her potions master was acting as a steward amongst the students, ready to issue detention to anyone not-Slytherin at the first sign of trouble. And then there, sat under a tree, chatting animatedly to the new DADA teacher, Katie McGonagall was Harry's godfather. As popular with the female population of Hogwarts as his god son was.  
  
She sighed, as she remembered exactly how each of them had featured in her eventful life over the past couple of weeks. It had been anything but boring, and although her behaviour had not been true to her personality and reputation, she didn't regret it one bit.  
  
She looked down at the pregnancy test, that was damp from the sweat of her hands. Regret finally allowed itself to conquer her, and tears fell freely down her face.  
  
Hermione Granger was pregnant. 


	2. The Beginning

A/N: After the prologue, this is now going back a few months, to before it all started.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
She was shaken out of her daydream roughly. Her head resting on her hand, and her smooth deep brown hair falling about her face, she was thinking hard. At the sharp tone of voice, she glanced around and acknowledged Professor Snape stood next to her desk. "Usually you are a self-confessed know-it-all but today, the one day that I want you to answer the question, you choose to stare into space and doodle," He glanced down at the piece of parchment in front of her. "Well, well," he said smoothly, a curt smirk forming about his thin lips. "I love Harry." The Slytherins sniggered, especially Draco Malfoy, who was know looking at her with increasing dislike. She flushed deep magenta. "So, Mr Potter has a girlfriend now, does he?" Snape whipped around and advanced on Harry's desk. "That's a surprise." What Harry was dying to say was that he'd be willing to bet 500 galleons on Snape never having a girlfriend in his life, but he knew that all that would land him would be a detention and 100 points taken from Gryffindor house. Instead, he just smiled pleasantly and remarked:  
  
"Yeah, it looks like it." Snape's smirk evaporated.  
  
"CLASS DISMISSED!" he barked, then turned on her. "If I catch you daydreaming in my class again, I will take 50 points from Gryffindor. And that also applies to the rest of you!" He turned back to Harry and Ron's desk, probably to make another sarcastic comment, but as both young men had now stood up and their 6'2" heights were emphasised over his 5'10" existence, he decided to remain quiet. She had already hurried out of the dungeon accompanied by her best friend Laria, denying Harry the chance to talk to her before late that night. Potions was their last class on a Friday, not a particularly nice way to round off the week in Harry's opinion, and Hermione went to her Arithmancy Advanced class until 9pm after school. He sighed, and he and Ron made their way back to the Common Room. Now in sixth year, both of them had changed from the small, skinny boys they were in lower school to tall and well-built men. In many girls' minds, it was Harry who had the better physique, having played Quidditch constantly for six years had undoubtedly defined his muscles, but both of them were equally attractive and popular within school.  
  
"So," Ron smiled, keeping pace easily with Harry's large strides. "Looks like someone else has found out about your affair with Hermione."  
  
"It's not an affair, as you keep suggesting, Ron," Harry snapped. "We're just going out together."  
  
"Oh, okay," Ron said, still grinning. "Whatever." Harry stopped dead.  
  
"Look, me and Mione, we're just, you know, erm, cruising."  
  
"Cruising is right, too bad there's no waves." Harry had to laugh at this last comment.  
  
"What on earth are you two going on about?" came a deep voice from behind them. They turned immediately.  
  
"Sirius! I mean, erm, Professor Black!" Harry stumbled. Sirius approached them cautiously, grinning. Last year, he had been acquitted of all charges when Peter Pettigrew was caught by Arthur Weasley. Ron had been excessively proud of his father, awarded the Order of Merlin First Class, and had taken much delight in rubbing it in Draco Malfoy's nose. Dumbledore immediately offered Sirius the position of Arithmancy Professor, which Sirius had only too willingly accepted. "Shouldn't you be taking your Arithmancy Advanced class now?"  
  
"Yes, yes, all in good time. But first, I wanted to ask you something, Harry. I heard it from my third years first. Is it true?" Harry looked baffled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you and Hermione Granger an item?"  
  
"Oh my god! How the hell has this suddenly got around school and back again?"  
  
"Jesus, Harry! Slow down!" Sirius cried.  
  
"Only three people knew about it!" he yelled, turning to Ron. "Me and Mione kept it quiet for three months but then you guessed, swore you'd keep it quiet out of her wishes rather than mine, but still the whole school finds out! How?"  
  
"Okay, okay. Calm down tiger. Don't get your motor racing!" Ron chuckled. "Look," he said, solemnly. "I never meant to tell anyone, but you know what I'm like after a few butterbeers. I can tend to blab my mouth off. Sorry." He added humbly.  
  
"Four months?" Sirius butted in. "How sweet. The two most popular people in school are an item at last!" Harry shot him a look. "Okay, erm, I'm sorry too. Look I've got to go, but I'll see you two over the weekend, okay?" They nodded their heads, and he turned on his heel and walked back down the corridor, his black robes billowing behind him.  
  
"Come on, Ron," Harry smiled. "It doesn't matter." They walked swiftly to the Common Room and gave the password to the Fat Lady (eighth dwarf). Once inside, they went up to their Ron's private bedroom (seeing as he was a Prefect) and dumped their books. Ron pulled out his baggy maroon sweater and pulled it over his head. "Hell, it's so cold in here, Ron! Close the windows!" Ron did as he was told, and put a heat charm on the room. "Better!" was Harry's response. They chilled in Ron's room for a couple of hours; completing their usual Friday night routine. Once or twice, they had dug out the Invisibility Cloak and had gone clubbing in Hogsmeade, thanks to Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. At about half ten, they heard several other students making their way to their dormitories.  
  
"You should go too, Harry," Ron said, sleepily.  
  
"Oh thanks a lot!" Harry said indignantly.  
  
"I'm knackered!"  
  
"Oh, okay! I wonder why Hermione hasn't come up to see us."  
  
"Probably got swallowed by a book in the library!" Ron grunted, and from then on emitted an occasional snore to remind Harry that he had fallen asleep. Harry rolled his eyes, and peeled himself out of his chair. As he did so, several crumbs and chocolate wrappers fell off his robes. He grunted and made steadily for the door. The Common Room, he found was almost empty apart from Fred and George Weasley, who were slumped over a table in the corner, obviously plotting something. Hermione's room was the same as Ron's; as she was the other prefect for Gryffindor House, except among the girls' dormitories.  
  
It was empty. Moonlight illuminated her four-poster bed and the fact that it contained no-one or hadn't been slept in. Harry looked at his watch in surprise. Eleven. Where the hell was she? He climbed into her bed and fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
  
  
  
  
When she came back an hour later, he didn't wake. She dropped her books on her desk and regarded Harry with interest. She knelt at the side of the bed and kissed his nose gently. Climbing into the bed next to him, she smiled. This year was going to be an interesting one. 


	3. Breakfast Blues

She woke suddenly the next day, beads of perspiration rested on her forehead as the result of a burning nightmare. Harry was slumped in an armchair on the other side of the room, glaring at her, but without malice nor rage, just bewilderment. She slipped from beneath the sheets, and dug up her silk dressing gown from the floor. The silence was slowly giving her a migraine. He stood up, and crossed the room swiftly arriving in front of her in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Morning," he murmured. She smiled and looked up into his eyes. They were soft, and warm. That was what she loved about him. That even when he was angry, his eyes would tell her that they loved her. He leant down and kissed her. After a few moments she felt his hands sliding up the back of her shirt, and recoiled slightly. They broke for breath, and he murmured in her ear: "We don't have to go down for breakfast yet. Its still really early."  
  
"Harry!" she laughed nervously and shoved him away gently. He looked hurt. "Look," she began softly. "You know I want to take things slowly. I'm not like you.."  
  
"Why? What am I like?" he protested indignantly.  
  
"Just so.." she searched for words and eventually they found her tongue. "Intimate."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Like with every girlfriend you've ever had, sex is always there, right at the beginning. Even if you don't know them that well."  
  
"Hermione," he said solemnly. "I've been your best friend for six years. If I don't know you, who does." He looked down at her and slowly drew her towards him again. His crisp emerald eyes pierced through her and she softened under their weight. She pulled his head down onto hers again and kissed him.  
  
"I'm sorry," she murmured into his mouth. "But I'm still fifteen. I'm not ready.."  
  
"But when?"  
  
"Soon," she smiled, breaking out of their embrace. "Very soon.."  
  
Over a breakfast of runny eggs and bacon, and Harry and Ron's lukewarm conversation about the upcoming Quidditch match against Ravenclaw, Hermione suddenly found herself extremely bored. With too much on her mind, she had forgotten to pick up reading material and seeing as their first lesson was with Madam Hooch followed by practical herbology, she had hardly anything in her bag. Instead, her inquisitive mind regarded the other people eating breakfast that morning.  
  
Seamus and Neville were sat to her right, and Ginny was not far beyond them. All three of them seemed to be another planet that morning. Laria was nowhere to be seen, although she supposed that this was due to the rumours flying around about her relationship with George Weasley. Hermione knew these to be true, Laria had confided in her about it a couple of months ago, but now the truth was out. Much like her and Harry, she thought, smiling. The only stick that she'd received so far was from Draco Malfoy and of course, Professor Snape. She had also had the bad end of some evil looks thrown by some jealous girls. Hermione took this to be a compliment, rather than an insult, and was proud that she was Harry's girlfriend and nobody else.  
  
At that moment, she turned her head towards the teacher's table. The newly appointed DADA teacher, McGonagall's younger sister Katie was chatting animatedly to Snape, who's darkened expression revealed that he was less than impressed. Sirius was sat at the exact opposite end of the table. Appropriate, Hermione thought, given how Snape had reacted when he had learnt of Dumbledore's decision to hire Harry's godfather. He too was regarding the students with an element of interest, and at that particular moment caught Hermione's eye and smiled. He looked across at Harry then back at her and raised his eyebrows in such a way that made her blush deeply.  
  
"Mione!"  
  
"Er, what?" She responded to Ron waving his hand violently in front of her face.  
  
"You coming to Phys Ed or not?"  
  
"Oh right, yeah, sure." She stood, picked up her bag and tailed after the many other students now leaving the hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LOTS MORE SOON!! Thank you so much to everybody who has read and reviewed this! Please do again.. and again.. AND AGAIN! Obv if you feel the need!  
  
Lotsa Love,  
  
Larali xxxxx 


End file.
